Chronicles-Submod
The Chronicle submod was created by Ealendril and brings back the WIzard Class to the Edain mod's Create a Hero System. This includes the Wanderer, the Avatar, and the Hermit with a wide range of abilities. All the abilities and stats are listed below. The official thread can be found here. The official Create A Heroes can be found here. Wizard Abilites The submod introduces the Wizard in all it power and a wide range of abilities listed below: * Rain of Fire: The hero brings down a rain of few/several/many/excessive amount of fire balls ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3), +200(LV4) * Storm guard: Surrounds the hero for 30/45/45 seconds with a shield that deals little damage/ deals little damage/ attacks nearby enemies with bolts and knocks them over ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3 * Wall of Pain: Erects a round wall of of ghost fire in the target area for 15/30/30 seconds that damage enemies heavily/severely when they try to pass through. ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Force Whirl: For 15 seconds the hero +50/50/100% damage and takes 50/0/0% damage from magic attacks ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Air Blast: Flings enemies in a small/medium/high target area into the air and inflicts minor/medim/high damage to them. ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Fireball: The hero throws one/two/three fireball(s) at his enemies and inflicts medium/high/high damage. ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Ice Shards: The hero throws one/two/three ice shard(s) at his enemies dealing low damage and freezes them for 5 seconds. ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Chrono sphere: Create a small/medium/big sphere that strongly/very strongly/outstandingly ALL units inside, gravely speeds up all "Custom Heroes" and increases their armor by 50%. ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Ball Lightning: Sends out a lightening bolt that does moderate/good/excellent damage to a single target and reduces for 5 seconds the armor by 25% against magical attacks ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Dark Spheres: Summons three controllable dark spheres that inflict damage for a short/medium/medium time. At level 3 they dark spheres can be set to explode. ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Roots: The target buildings will go out of order for 20/30 seconds and sustains medium/high damage over time. ** Costs are: +100(LV1), +150(LV2) * Void Jump: Teleport allied/allied/allied or enemy units from one location on the battlefield to a within a radius of the hero/anywhere on the battlefield/anywhere on the battlefield. ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Flame Spirit: One/One/Two flame spirit(s) flies towards the designated area while incinerate everything with moderate/high/high damage ** Costs are: +50(LV1), +100(LV2), +150(LV3) * Spark Jump: The hero channels the storm and teleports to the desired location. At LV2 it also damages the bystanding units ** Costs are: +100(LV1), +150(LV2) * Freezing: Freezes an allied or enemy hero for 30/60 seconds in ice. The target hero can't move or attack but doesn't sustain any damage during this time. ** Costs are: +100(LV1), +150(LV2) * Curse: Curse the enemy hero and extend his ability timers by 33/100% ** Costs are: +100(LV1), +150(LV2) * Overgrowth: Turns enemies in a small/great target area into harmless plants ** Costs are: +100(LV1), +150(LV2) * Damnation: Enemy units in a small/medium target area fight for your for a short time ** Costs are: +100(LV1), +150(LV2) * Zero Point: All nearby units will be frozen for 10 seconds ** Costs are:+150(LV1) * Wrath of Winter: The hero lets the elemental forces loose of winter on his enemies ** Costs are:+150(LV1) Wizard Sub-Classes Wanderer Wanderers search the farthest reaches of Middle-Earth for arcane secrets and ancient powers. Base Stats * Willpower: 2/14 * Strength: 2/15 * Resistance: 5/20 * Wisdom:2/16 * Perspicacity: 4/17 Avatar Avatars wield the profane power of the Istari to change Middle-Earth to fit their needs, noble or toherwise. Base Stats * Willpower: 4/14 * Strength: 3/15 * Resistance: 2/20 * Wisdom:2/16 * Perspicacity: 4/17 Hermit Hermits can be found living in solitude in the remote places of the world, where they gather knowledge as they bear witness to the long history of Middle-Earth Base Stats * Willpower: 2/14 * Strength: 2/15 * Resistance: 3/20 * Wisdom:4/16 * Perspicacity: 4/17 Category:Submod Category:Community Creation